Once Alone Always Alone
by Evealynn
Summary: This is a story about Naoko. I had never seen one before so I decided to write one. please r


Hey Everyone. This is just a one-shot fic that popped into my head one day I hope it turned out OK. I was thinking about how there are fics about almost everyone but I had never seen one centered around Naoko Yanagisawa, so I decided to make one myself. I hope it's not to bad so please review and tell me what you thought about it.  
  
  
  
Once Alone, Always Alone  
  
By Evealynn  
  
As I sat in the jewelry shop I asked myself again why I was trying on all these expensive rings.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Please, Yanagisawa. There's no one else I can turn to. If I ask Tomoyo she'll surely tell Sakura," Syaoran was practically on his knees begging for my help.  
  
"What about Chiharu or Rika?" I asked. I really didn't want to go with him to help pick out Sakura's engagement ring but I was starting to pity him. Every person I suggested he shot down with some excuse. Everyone seemed to be out of town or they had previous plans. Either they weren't good enough or they were too good to even ask for help. I wanted to scream at him about how he had been the most popular guy in school all those years ago since he had moved to Japan, not to mention he was the future leader of the Li clan back in Hong Kong, and no one was to good for him.  
  
"Fine," At last I gave in to his cry for help, " I'll help you find your angel the perfect ring."  
  
*~* End of Flashback *~*  
  
"What about this one?" I heard Syaoran ask. As I snapped out of the trance-like state I glanced at the ring he held. I shook my head no and began walking around seeking the perfect ring for Syaoran's goddess.  
  
"Perfect," I said picking up a gold ring with a rather large diamond, "Subtle yet flashy."  
  
Syaoran came over to take a look at the ring, and he too described it as perfect. I could practically see his love for Sakura glowing in his eyes. As he ran over to pay for it I told him I had to leave.  
  
  
  
I went straight home to my little apartment. I cried for hours laying on my bed like a two year old instead of being happy for everyone and acting how a 21 year old should. But even a 21 year old single female is still entitled to having feelings right? Even if those feelings are all of self-pity and loneliness.  
  
  
  
The next morning I got up early and went to Penguin Park hoping to get some sort of inspiration for my next book. I sat with my notebook jotting down ideas until I decided to go and get some breakfast. Just as I was about to leave I saw Sakura running up to me with a big smile on her face. She looked almost exactly the same as when we were younger except she had grown and her face had matured. She still had her same hairstyle and the same sparkling emerald eyes.  
  
"Naoko-chan," Sakura panted, "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
I smiled at her then I saw the ring I picked out on her hand. "Naoko- chan, you'll never guess what happened last night. Syaoran proposed to me! I can't believe it!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, " Look at the ring! It looks so expensive. I can't believe he'd spend so much-"  
  
"Sakura-chan," I interrupted her, "Li would buy the whole world for you if he thought it would make you happy." I turned around so Sakura wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"Naoko-chan, is something wrong?" Sakura asked me.  
  
"No Sakura. Nothing's wrong at all," I replied hoping she wouldn't hear my voice shaking. But apparently she did. She declared it girls night and told me to be at her place by seven that night.  
  
  
  
As I went to her door I couldn't help but admit to myself I was a more than a little nervous at what Sakura had planned. I could hear Tomoyo shouting a "kawaii", lots of laughing and a familiar cherry blossom's "hoeeee". I knocked on the door only to find a smiling Tomoyo and the lens of her camera.  
  
"Naoko's here!" Tomoyo shouted dragging me into Sakura's living room. "Hey Naoko!" Chiharu said sitting on the couch wearing an long oversized yellow nightshirt She was sitting next to Rika who was wearing green pajama shorts and T-shirt. As I looked around I saw someone with long black hair wearing a red Chinese style nightgown. "Long time no see, huh Naoko?" she asked. I stared at her for a minute. "Meling!" I shouted, " When did you get here?"  
  
" I got here yesterday after Syaoran told me he was going to propose to Sakura," she answered, "By the way Sakura, how does it feel to be the future Mrs. Syaoran Li?"  
  
I turned to see a blushing Sakura wearing an extravagant nightgown, no doubt one of Tomoyo's many creations.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo screamed, " I can see you now in a beautiful pure white wedding gown with cherry blossoms everywhere!"  
  
"Tomoyo, we're not here to talk about the wedding. There will be plenty of time for wedding plans later." Sakura tried to calm the excited Tomoyo down. "Hey Naoko, where are your night clothes?" Sakura asked after Tomoyo relaxed and settled into a big armchair.  
  
"Uhhh... I didn't know I was supposed to bring any. Don't you think were a little old for slumber parties?" I suddenly felt embarrassed, me being the only one in regular clothes.  
  
"Of course not! Well come with me," Sakura said taking me to her room, "I'll find you something to wear." She started digging through drawers when she finally brought out a light blue T-shirt and shorts outfit with little moons and stars on it.  
  
"Thanks Sakura," I said.  
  
"No problem, now go and change. The bathroom is right over there."  
  
  
  
As I walked back into the living room in the clothes Sakura had lent me I heard everyone talking about some new show that had just aired a few days ago. "Isn't it romantic so far?" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. I smiled. 'Tomoyo will always be Tomoyo I guess," I though to myself as I took a seat on the floor next to Chiharu.  
  
"They remind me kind of like you and Eriol," Rika said to Tomoyo, "You two are so cute together!" Tomoyo blushed, "Ya well you and Terada- sensi look adorable together too! What your first anniversary will be when, one month? two?"  
  
Now Rika turned a light pink, " One month and five days."  
  
"Awwwwwwwww..." Everyone, including myself, was touched at how cute Rika was, and everyone's 'awww'-ing was turning her face into a brighter pink. "Well what about you Chiharu? How are you and Yamazaki?" Rika retaliated. "Ya Chiharu?" Sakura joined in. I think she was glad for having the attention off of her for a while.  
  
"Well he's taking me out for a movie tomorrow night then we're going out for dinner." Chiharu said.  
  
That's when I finally gave into my tears and just let them spill over. I raced out of Sakura's house not looking back. I heard them calling me but I just couldn't take it anymore. I mean if they even took the time to know the real me they would have known better. But no one really cares enough to even try to get to know me. Not the way everyone wants to get to know Sakura or Tomoyo the most beautiful people, inside and out, in all of Japan.  
  
I heard Sakura yelling for me to slow down but it just gave me more energy to run faster. She would never know how much it hurts. Blinded by my tears I suddenly ran into someone. "I'm so sorry," I then looked to see to whom I was apologizing only to find Syaoran.  
  
"Naoko are you OK?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," I said trying to get away but by then Sakura had caught up. She grabbed my hand and wouldn't let me go. "Syaoran could you let us talk? Alone?" Sakura asked gently. "Of course," he replied walking off.  
  
"Naoko," Sakura began leading me over to a bench where we sat down, "What happened? Why did you run off like that?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," I said coldly.  
  
"Naoko, your right," She replied, "I won't understand if you don't tell me." It was silent for quite a while but Sakura never tried to force me to say anything. She's always so perfect and knows exactly what to say. So as my tears dried I figured I might as well see if she could help me.  
  
" You're loved Sakura," I said softly. She looked at me quizzically. "You have the love of your friends, your family, and you also have Syaoran. Rika and Terada-sensi have been happily married for almost a year. Chiharu and Yamazaki have been going out since fourth grade and I wouldn't doubt if he proposes within the next month. Not to mention Tomoyo and Eriol have been joined at the hip ever since Kaho broke off her and Eriol's engagement."  
  
"Oh Naoko," Sakura exclaimed wrapping her arms around me in a hug, " We love you. It's not like you don't have the love of your friends and family. Just because you haven't found the right guy for you doesn't mean you aren't loved."  
  
"But what if I'm not ment to have someone to love me the way Syaoran loves you. I mean it's like you two are soulmates. What if I don't have a soulmate. What if I'm the only one in the whole world who isn't ment for someone else." Suddenly the tears came back.  
  
"Naoko, everyone has someone they're ment for. You'll find your soulmate when the time comes."  
  
I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes as we walked back to Sakura's house for the rest of the slumber party.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it. I hope it was OK. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I do accept constructive criticism but please no flames. Thanks to everyone who has read and again please review I would appreciate it a lot.  
  
Evealynn 


End file.
